This is Apeture
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Carolina falls through the floor at the base and sees some things she is /never/ going to forget. *Another horrible summary! Yeah, keep 'em coming! Please read*


**My friend and I had a bet, and now I ****have to write at least one one-shot a day until Monday with a genre that my friend picks. Here's what we have today:**

**Genre she picked: Horror**  
**Genre I added: Friendship**  
**Maine characters: Carolina and Chell.  
Side character: GLaDOS and Church**  
**Song I listened too while writing: _This is Aperture _(But _This Is Halloween _works too.)  
**

**This is my first horror story, so please go easy on me.  
**

* * *

Carolina let out a small scream as she fell through the floor. The world darkened around her as she fell and she let out a firm grunt as she pounded onto the ground below. She heard Church whispering her name quietly inside her head and she opened her eyes with a groan. She pushed herself off the ground and stood up. Her visor was horribly cracked and a light of some kind played tricks on the crack. Carolina pulled her helmet off and let it fall to the ground. She looked around to find little fires placed here and there, lighting the place up just enough for her to see. They whole place was a wreck and looked like a bomb had gone off, or it had been attack by over a hundred people the size of agent Maine.

"Are you all right?" Church asked as his hologram appeared by her left shoulder. Carolina gave a firm nod and looked around her, wondering where she was. She walked forward and reached for her pistol, and found, much to her horror, that it wasn't there. She stepped carefully along the ground as she walked, not liking not having a weapon to defend herself with. She stopped as red eyes peered at her from a dark corner. There was a very low growl that reminded her of Maine as something large crawled out towards her. She gulped as the genetic experiment, for it could be nothing else, came towards her. She whirled around as a gun cocked and she saw one of the Texs heading towards her. Carolina gasped as a large lizard roared and snarled at her. "Um, run!"

"No fuck!" Carolina hollered as she took off running through the rubble. The Tex shot at her and got her right in the shoulder. Carolina grunted in pain but kept running as quickly as she could away from the two creatures and the Tex that were chasing her. Carolina found herself screaming as a large metal arm latched onto her and lifted her high in the air. Her scream was heard down below by a woman we ran quickly through the facility, the woman looked up at spotted Carolina as she struggled.

The woman but her gun on her back and ran towards what seemed to be a fallen sign. She leaped up onto it and quickly climbed up to the top where she was just slightly higher than Carolina. Carolina looked over as the woman, who appeared Asian, leaped into the air and latched onto the arm. She took out a small knife from her hip and tried to pry open a small panel. The arm jolted and the woman almost fell, but she wrapped her arms around the arm and pulled herself back up, only to have the arm jolt even again a second time.

"Let go!" a British voice hollered. "Let it go Luv!" The woman glared at nothing as she pried open the panel and cut two wires. The hand let Carolina go and she fell, landing on the sign and grabbing onto the large A. The woman leaped down and landed next to her. She motioned for Carolina to follow her as she hopped through the A and ran. Carolina didn't question her rescuer as she followed right behind.

"Thanks for the save," Carolina said. The woman nodded as they continued running. The woman looked back over her shoulder and gasped as the hand came after them. She grabbed Carolina and they hit the ground as the hand went flying over them. "Oh shit." The woman looked up and her eyes widened as two large wolf-like creatures walked towards them, a low growl emanating from their throats. Carolina jumped to her feet and pulled the woman to her own as they turned and fled. Carolina stopped and tilted her head. "York?"

The woman turned as Carolina spoke and watched as she walked up to the soldier with his back turned to her. The woman put her hand up in warning and opened her mouth, as if she was going to say something, but no noise came. Carolina put a hand on York's shoulder and turned him around. She screamed and backed away, tripping over something in the process. Both of York's eyes were sew shut and his mouth was no longer there as he looked towards her. The woman ran over and helped Carolina to her feet. York let out a screeching noise and the skin in-between his jaw and mouth spread apart, leaving thin lines of skin stretching out in the thin line.

"Run," Church said, but Carolina stood still. "RUN!" Carolina and the woman turned and ran through the rubble. There was screeching, roaring, and gunshots from behind them as they ran. Carolina had never felt like this before. She was terrified, she had never been terrified before. She stopped running and gasped as they came to the edge of the floor there were on. Down below was a small office like place, right below them the floor was white and the wall looked like someone spilled some white gunk on it. Carolina looked behind them and gasped. "We're running out of time! Lady, if you've got an idea, us it!"

The woman took her gun off her back and aimed it down. She fired and an orange hole appeared on the ground. She grabbed Carolina and leaped off the edge. Carolina yelled out in surprise as they leaped off the edge. The woman shot the wall and the two fell into the orange hole, and came out the other, landing on the bridge suspended in the air. Carolina pushed herself up to look over at the monsters growling after them as the holes closed, not allowing them to follow. Carolina looked up as the woman offered a hand for her. Carolina grabbed it and got to her feet.

"Carolina," she told her. The woman smiled a bit and raised her gun, showing a small potato on the end. The small circle in it lit up.

"Her name's Chell. I'm GLaDOS, pleasure to meet you Carolina," came a female voice. Church appeared on Carolina's shoulder and looked down at GLaDOS.

"Hey, I'm Church," he told GLaDOS. The orange part, which Carolina guessed was the eye, rolled around to look at Church. "And I take it you're an AI, just like me."

"Yes, quite," GLaDOS said, not very interested in Church's comment. A spark flew from the potato. "To much energy, I have to shut down." The light was gone and Chell, as GLaDOS said her name was, put the gun on her back again. She gave Carolina a firm nod and got on in return as she turned around and ran. Carolina looked over her shoulder over at York and Tex. She instantly looked away. _Don't beat yourself up, keep on going. _Church whispered inside her head. Carolina took a deep breath, nodded, and ran after Chell into the elevator.

* * *

**Well, that's that. I might make more that has to do with this, but I'm not sure.  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
